


Forbidden Taste

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cum in hair, Enthusiastic Consent, Felching, Filthy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Domination, Rimming, Scat, X-men Trash Party, but loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The working title for this was "German Chocolate" after the "American Pie" scene.I am sorry, but this is literally shitty porn.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Forbidden Taste

Erik _might_ have a scat kink.   
He loves rimming Charles when he isn't all clean inside, when he is completely _filthy_ , loves the thrill of perversion, the way he can taste his boyfriend's darkest, dirtiest, most intimate and forbidden flavour, dig in his tongue and suck and... and of course Charles knows it, knows how much it turns him on and why, every dirty thrill of emotion, every thought half-thought, and sends the mental suggestion of blushing before coming so hard he almost makes _Erik_ come from the sensation from the probing tongue and sucking lips.  
"I have a suggestion," he says. "Why don't you come inside me and _then_ lick it all up?"  
Erik can't believe something this good is happening to him, can't quite register it, even as he slicks up his fingers and slips then into Charles, prepares him with familiar motions that he can only even remember right now because he did that so many times in the past, even as Charles says "Enough" and he licks his fingers of filthy lube before lining up his cock, slipping into that tight hole, and oh. If fucking someone in the ass for the first time had been different, then this is a similar sort of difference. Hot, clinging, tight walls, warm shit mushing around his head with every thrust. He lasts an embarrassingly short time, but then, he _was_ almost coming _before_ he even shoved his cock in and at least he can console himself with having given Charles an amazing creampie.  
"I want to sit on your face."  
They shift positions somehow and he is back with his tongue in Charles's hole, tasting the shit-come-lube mixture dripping out that should be, rationally, disgusting but just makes him wish he hadn't come a moment ago so he could come to this, cleaning the slack, used hole with his tongue, sucking on it until Charles comes again, moaning and squeezing Erik's head with his thighs and shuddering and squeezing large globs of the filthy mixture into his mouth and Erik swallows gratefully as he rides the telepathic high from the orgasm.  
"Thank you," he says when Charles rises from his face and he can speak again.   
Charles laughs, sends him a mental picture of the mess he is, shit-smeared face and cock and cum-streaked hair, and says: "Shower."


End file.
